It's all in the family
by Abbeldy
Summary: This is largely a Sarah/Amber/Drew story. Some Sarah/Mark mentions.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Parenthood fic. Be kind. Also could someone add more characters to the character list? This is a Sarah/Amber/Drew story. If you like it, I'll continue. Let me know! **

Sarah Braverman woke up, willed herself to walk all the way across to get the alarm. She knew that if she didn't keep the alarm at the other end of the room, she would never get out. These were the times she really hated being a mother. Or at least a mother of a kid who was as much of a morning person as she was. She stumbled out and headed towards the main house. She called what she lived in a room. It was her very own room, away from everyone. Don't get her wrong, she loved her family, adored her kids, but more than 2 hours in their presence was enough to drive her to hell and keep her there.

"Sarah!" Her dad called. Her dad was a person whose presence you couldn't ignore. He was not a mild man and some people may even call him loud and brash. She loved him but this was not what she wanted to deal with before her morning coke. Her mission was to get Amber out of bed and that was it.

"Hey dad! Good Morning" she said, smiling weakly. Like she had said, he couldn't be ignored.

"Did ya sleep well? Your daughter is still asleep. She also snores. Maybe you should get that checked. I know a great sleep doctor who treated great aunt Myrtle. I can give you the number." Zeek said and started to head towards the door to Sarah's room, which at one point had been his office.

"No! Dad! I'm okay. Amber has a breathing condition. It's, um, a fluid build-up dad… We're getting it treated. I have to go wake her up. Dad! Why are you going to my room?" Sarah asked, slightly panicked.

"To get you the number! Clearly your "treatment" from your hippie doctor isn't working." Zeek said while striding towards the shack like structure.

"Dad! You cannot barge in there like that." Sarah said, grabbing his arm and yanking him back.

"Why not? It's my office!" Zeek said.

"It's not dad. It's my room and I think I'm entitled to some privacy. I'm not 16 anymore where you can check what I'm stashing. And I'm not saying that I'm stashing anything!" Sarah explained exasperatedly.

"Do you have a man in there? Sarah Braveman! Are you dating someone?" Zeek asked, positively gleeful.

"Yes! Now will you let it go? I have to wake Amber up and get Drew ready." Sarah asked, tugging her dad's arm and walking back to the house.

"Who are you dating? It's not Jim again is it? Sarah! Answer me!" Zeek asked her as they walked into the house.

"Sarah's dating someone?" Julia asked. Julia was Sarah's younger sister, and was the polar opposite of Sarah.

"Oh my Godd!!! I cannot deal with this so early in the morning! Leave me alone!" Sarah said and walked up the stairs noisily.

*******

"Ow! Amber! You will not kick me! Get up! Getupgetupgetupgetup!" Sarah screamed at her daughter while using all her strength, which was not much at 7am, to tug the blanket out of Amber's grasp. "How strong are you? GET UP!"

"Leave me alone! Go bug someone else!" Amber whined, clutching the blanket.

"No! Get up! Amber you have school. You have to go. Kristina will be here with Haddie in half an hour! And you have to be ready!" Sarah said, close to tears.

Amber sat up in bed. "When is it going to stop?" She asked her mom.

"When will what stop? Me waking you up? When you learn to get up on time on your own!" Sarah said, pleased that Amber was finally sitting up.

"No mom. When will you stop competing with everyone? When will you stop being so embarrassed of us? Our life? And I'm not talking about just Drew and me. I know you bend over backwards trying to prove something." Amber said, making one of the longest speeches she ever made. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sarah sat on the bed stunned. Amber was a hundred percent right, but Sarah didn't know Amber realized what she was trying to do. That kid was always in her own world. She hung her head. It seemed that she was constantly hanging her head in shame. She got up and went downstairs to find Julia smiling at her in a weird way.

"What?" Sarah snapped.

"He's cute. Really cute! A little young, but no one's judging." Julia said grinning from ear to ear.

"WHAT? You went to my room? You… oh my God! Why? Do you hate me? Why can't I have something. I want something that is right. I want one thing to go my way. Julia you are such a…" Sarah took a deep calming breath.

"Why are you freaking out so much? I always did this to you." Julia asked, backing off. He looked at her sister like she had grown two heads.

"I'm not 16 anymore. I'm not." Sarah said.

"I know that Sarah. We all do. It's only you, who you need to remind. I have to go. Some of us have work." Julia said unkindly.

"Well some of us have kids who like us back!" Sarah said, retaliating.

Julia left with a huff. Sarah went back into her room to see if Mark was still there.

*******

It was evening. It had been a long day for the Braverman clan. They had all gathered at the main house for dinner. Sarah and Julia had somewhat sorted out their issues.

"Hey do you think I can talk to you?" Sarah asked, approaching Amber.

"Sure. What about?" Amber asked her mother lazily.

"Come here." Sarah beckoned and took her to where Drew was standing. "Look. We're in a place, that is the lowest place I've ever been. I'm ashamed of where I am, ashamed of the fact that I had to come crying back to my parent's house because I have no money to support you guys. It's a place I never though I'd be in. My siblings, even Crosby, are better than I am. I hate what I'm putting you through. I don't know…" Sarah sniffed and wiped her nose and eyes. "You guys are the most amazing people I know. I am so proud to be your mother. It may not seem like that a lot of the time, but I want you to know that I'm not ashamed of either of you. I'm so blessed and lucky to be your mom." Sarah finished and leaned back to look at their expressions. Amber was uncomfortable, not used to dealing with such honesty or emotion. She shifted on her feet and mumbled "whatever" and went back to see what Haddie was doing.

Drew looked at his mom with bright eyes and hugged her. "I'm really blessed and lucky you're my mom too" And he went away.

Sarah looked at her kids' retreating figures and smiled. She would get through this.


End file.
